The present invention relates to a device for training cats to go on the toilet.
Devices of the above mentioned type are known in the art. One of such devices is formed as a container with a flat surface, in which holes can be cut of different diameters so as to change periodically the diameter of the throughgoing hole and therefore to train a cat to an increasing diameter hole so that it eventually becomes accustom to urinate and defecate into such a relatively large hole, when a device is installed on the toilet. Such a device has however the disadvantage that the surface can not hold a material into which the cat defecates or urinates, such as litter, and the like. It is believed that the existing device can be further improved.